Czeslaw's anger and Luca's realizion
by unsungxstar
Summary: In a church on December lied two immortals that now are going tell us what happen that unpleasant night.


December 23, 1966,

It was a cold winters night. The frigid air was blowing quietly through the sky and the snow landed just perfectly on the gravel that led to a church. And in that church lay two immortals. As fate would have it, these immortals looked like they were children. The first was a boy who had a bored expression and was sitting on one of the long benches. He was wearing a brown vest with a white shirt under it, brown pants and a black coat to protect him from the cold air that was allowed in the church. The other was a girl who was sitting by the 'young' boy. She was wearing a black coat, a black newsboy cap, and a under the closed coat the dress she was wearing was green, and was draped over a white turtleneck.

"Czes, what's wrong? You seem worn out."

The boy, Czeslaw, put his face in his hands. "Luca, I want to go home. It's really late!" The girl, Luca, put on a pouty look.

"But it's only seven o' clock! And besides I'm not done! In order to get into heaven you need to worship God and believe in what he does!" She said. Czeslaw sighed. He believed in God, just not in the 'miracles' he supposedly makes. In all of his long life, Czeslaw's only miracle was when Maiza forgave him. Other then that, there really is nothing else he considered a 'miracle'.

"Okay, so before I show you more, I want to tell you about the..." She got up and began to explain it. Czeslaw tuned the female immortal out. Luca was so obnoxious, so annoying! He wondered when she would ever shut up about stuff like this. "See what happens…" Not only was she a bible freak, she was so load, "And then…" so clingy, "And he…" so childish! He's always putting up with it everyday. It just got so annoying now that he couldn't take it anymore.

"And then…"

Shut up.

"And…"

Shut up.

"And then…"

"SHUT UP!"

Luca snapped her head around to see Czeslaw with his head down and grinding his teeth. "Czes-"

"SHUT UP, WILL YOU!" The girl stepped back a little. What was he doing? He'd never yelled at her before. When he lifted his head up, a crazed look played on his face. Luca stepped back once more. Czeslaw got up and began to walk towards the younger immortal. When she tried to make a break for it, he had grabbed her by her collar and started yelling in her face. "YOU IGNORANT BITCH, I'VE TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN I BELIEVE IN GOD! SO WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Luca had never heard Czeslaw scream at anyone before, and she knew damn well that it was always her doing all of the cursing. "Every single day I put up with you is shit! It's always the same with you to!

Luca was tearing up. She never liked it when someone yelled right in front of her face. "Czeslaw…you can't be serious… can you?" Luca had a confused look. Was she that full of herself?

Deep brown eyes pierced through her blue and green ones. "Luca…you're irritating. You only think of yourself always expect me to clean up after your messes. You're a witch." That word broke Luca's heart, witch. It was, in her mind, the equivalent of telling her to go die in a fire. She never realized it until now, nor how unhappy he was with her. "Czeslaw, please don't say that word…"

"What, witch? I'll say it whenever the hell I want!

You witch,

You witch,

Witch,

Witch,

"WITCH!"

"SHUT UP!" It was her turn to yell now. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she spoke. "Czeslaw… you're so mean…you're always being sarcastic and rude to me and I don't understand it! And the only reason I think about going to heaven is because we could get devoured one day!" Luca then put her head down, making her hat fall as she continued. "I didn't know you were so unhappy. And honestly… I'm not that surprised."

Czeslaw's crazed look died down and began to turn into to a look in confusion.

"I'm not that happy either. Ever since Maiza took me in I clung on to him so much. 'Maiza, can you help me?' And now it's the same with you, too. So I never realized it 'til now how useless I am…" She lifted her head in a way that resembled a marionette with broken strings; her eyes were lifeless and an emotionless expression was plastered onto her face. "If would be best if I just died."

In fear, the small male gave her a hard shove. He had never seen someone look this… broken. She landed a few feet away from him on her backside. It didn't matter to her anymore. She was a useless shell, shattered like a mirror that had been stepped on forcefully.

Czeslaw was shocked over seeing Luca look so dejected. Sure, even he'd wanted to give up on life at one point, but it was because of a lapse in sanity. It was nowhere as severe as this. He didn't even know she had the capacity to think that darkly. "Luca…If you're saying that because I said those awful words to you, I apolo-"

"No need…it was just the truth." Luca then had grabbed Czeslaw's arm and put his right hand on top of her head. "Please put me out of everyone's misery. Please…devour me." Cold sweat ran down his face. If he did this, Maiza would never forgive him. And it wouldn't be because it was Luca… it be because he devoured another immortal. When Firo got rid of Szilard, every immortal felt relief because they wouldn't have to live in fear anymore. But if Czeslaw were to devour Luca… he couldn't even think of the consequences he'd receive. So it was simple: don't devour Luca. But something wasn't letting him lift his hand from her head. Was it anger? No, more like confusion. Well then it was confusion… but it wasn't… was it fear? Yes, it was fear, nothing more.

Czeslaw removed his hand from Luca's head and could hear the rapid and empty 'I'm sorries'. As Luca was apologizing and Czeslaw stared at her, rapid footsteps approached. It was a nun; the volume and speed of the steps sounded angry. Once she was within an arm's reach, she boxed Czeslaw's ear and grabbed Luca by the elbow and dragged them towards the exit.

"Shame on you both! You, little boy, should never yell or curse in a church or at a girl! And you, little girl, should never say such words about dying!" When she reached the door with both of them, she pushed them outside the house of God. "Now I bid you two a good night and happy holidays!" She then slammed the heavy door.

Luca turned her head around to look at the other immortal. Her eyes were full of life again and her face was full of anger. "Geez, what's that old hag's problem?" Wait, what? Wasn't she just as broken as glass? "Well, come on Czes, let's go home."

Czeslaw was confused. "Luca… what happened back there?" Luca turned her whole body around this time to face him.

"What are you talking about? Oh, god damnit, I forgot my hat," she said as she pat her head.

"Well, see… forget it." He didn't want to stay in the cold any longer. But one thing was for sure.

He never wanted to see that kind of Luca ever again.


End file.
